


Take it Out on Me

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Oral, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trustmeimdifferent asked:</p><p>Can you do a fluffy but rough smut? Where Dean or Sam take you out and you keep getting hit in but they get jealous. And you take someone home and something big happens in the morning? Thanks!!! Can't wait!!!</p><p> </p><p>This went in a very strange direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Out on Me

“Y/N!” Dean’s voice came through your motel room door. “What’s taking so long?”

“Keep your pants on, Winchester,” you called back. You took one last look in the mirror, running your hands through your hair, smoothing your long curls. Grabbing your jacket, you head to the door.

You swung it open, putting your hand on your hip. “Okay, let’s go.”

The hunter’s forest green eyes scanned down your body, his tongue moved unconsciously across his bottom lip. 

“Eyes up here, Winchester,” you say sarcastically, pointing at your face.

He sheepishly moved his eyes to yours. “Just never seen you in anything but flannel, Y/N. “ He turned, walking to where his brother was waiting. 

You chuckled under your breath, closing the door before following behind him to where Sam was leaning against the Impala. 

The younger Winchester whistled under his breath. “Wow, Y/N, you clean up well,” he winked at you. 

You laughed, and cheekily spun around to showcase the whole outfit. Your skinny jeans displayed the curve of your round bottom that was accentuated by the high heeled black leather boots you had on. Your top was lower cut, showing an ample amount of cleavage, and also dipped down in the back, showing your impressively muscled back. “What can I say? Hunting is a great work out…”

Sam laughed appreciatively, throwing an arm around your shoulders. “We’ll be beating guys off of you at the bar, Y/N.”

You laughed, secretly hoping they wouldn’t. After the hunt you had assisted the Winchesters on, you needed some stress relief. No strings attached sex would definitely provide that. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Okay you two, keep it in your pants,” he eyed you and Sam warily. “The nights not getting any younger.”

Dean turned, leading the way to the dive bar down the street. You watched him walking away from you appreciatively, his muscular shoulders and back rippling through his plaid shirt. Sam squeezed your shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at you and laughing.

You punched him on the arm, “Come on, Sam,” you laughed. “Time to get our drink on.”

*****************************************************

 

You walked to the bar, grabbing another round of beers for you and the Winchesters. 

“Hey,” the guy sitting at the bar turned to you. “How’s it going?”

Turning towards him, you’re pleasantly surprised that the man was very attractive. Bright blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, and pouty, red lips were an alluring combination. “Great,” you reply, putting some money on the bar as you waited for the bartender. 

“You here with anyone?” the man said, being very forward with you.

Thinking this was likely a sure thing you smile at him, hoping it was a sexy smile, and not the dorky one you usually display. “Technically,” you say, biting your lip you continue. “With colleagues….” You gesture over to the booth that the Winchesters were sitting in. 

The man looked at them, then back at you. “Just colleagues?” his voice was low, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

You laugh. “What, because they’re men and I’m a woman you assume there’s more happening?” 

He chuckled. “I didn’t mean to imply…….” He faltered. “It’s just, well, you’re smoking hot, and those are guys are pretty…..uh….”

“Manly?” you interject. 

He nodded, his blue eyes meeting yours. 

“Well the short haired one likes to think he is,” you wink at the man. You held out your hand. “I’m Y/N.”

He took your hand, “Steve.”

“Well, Steve,” you grabbed the 3 bottles of beer. “Nice meeting you.” You turn and saunter back to the table, feeling Steve’s eyes burn into you. Playing hard to get always makes the sex better, and you were hoping it would be great if you teased him a bit.

“Who was that?” Dean grunted, taking the beer you offered him. 

You shrugged. “Steve,” you replied, sliding into the booth across from him, beside Sam. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, “What did Steve want?” His green eyes flashed, and you could have sworn you heard jealousy in his voice. 

You rolled your eyes. “What do you think, genius?” 

Sam laughed. “As I said, we’ll be beating them off.”

You laughed, raising your beer towards Sam. “To beating them off with sticks.”

*******************************************************************

 

You licked your wrist, pouring salt on it. 

Steve handed you the shot of tequila, his blue eyes twinkling. “To hot women, and tequila!” he laughed.

Licking the salt off your wrist you shot back the golden liquid, feeling the warmth trailing down to settle deep in your belly. “To hot men,” you say huskily, sucking on the lime wedge.

Steve moved forward, grabbing the wedge from your mouth with his teeth, sucking the juice. He took the fruit out of his mouth, and leaned forward. His plump lips landed on yours, his tongue swiping your bottom lip asking for entrance. 

You moaned, opening for him, wanting to move this along quickly. 

He broke the kiss. “So, you’re at the Sand Dune down the street?” Steve’s voice was laced with lust. His eyes burned into yours.

You nodded, dropping some cash on the table. You reached for his hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

You strode past the table where the Winchesters were still drinking, grinning at them. “I’ll see you later boys.”

“Y/N,” you hear Dean’s voice calling you as you walked out of the bar, your arm wrapped around your conquest’s waist. 

***********************************************************************

 

You barely got into your motel room when Steve had you pressed against the wall, his lips demanding on yours. 

You moaned into it, you love when a man takes control in bed. You press against him, carding your fingers into his hair to deepen the kiss. 

Steve moaned, gripping your wrists he pinned them above your head, grinding his hard cock against your core. His kisses were all tongue and teeth, demanding your mouth open for him. Holding your wrists with one hand he started to move you towards the bed. 

Your calves bumped against the mattress, and Steve stopped you there. He spun, so his back was to the bed. He brought your arms down, pressing harder to make you kneel in front of him. You watched, licking your lips, as he started to undo his pants, pulling this thick cock out. It was bright red, with pre cum already dripping from the slit. 

You licked a long strip up his entire shaft, swirling around his head. You moaned when you tasted his saltiness, wanting more. 

Steve suddenly grabbed the back of your head, shoving his cock deep into your throat, gagging you. He started thrusting, harder, deeper. You couldn’t breathe, and tried to pull away.

“Come on, Y/N, you know this is what you wanted, you waited for it all night,” his hands tangled in your hair, his hips thrust harder. “Come on slut, suck my cock.”

You pushed him back, and he stumbled and fell on the bed. You rose to your feet, rolling your shoulders back and straightening to your full height. 

“Get the fuck out,” your voice was pure hatred. Rough sex is one thing, but this is not what you signed up for. 

Steve stood, his blue eyes flashed. “No, Y/N, you need to finish what you started,” he started to advance on you. 

You curled your hands into fists, moving into a fighting stance. “You get one more chance to get the fuck out,” your voice was hoarse, his cock had rubbed your throat raw. 

“Or what?” he laughed, moving towards you again.

You threw out a jab, connecting with his nose. Blood spurted, covering his shirt. 

Steve’s hands flew to his face, his eyes wide with disbelief. “You BITCH!” 

“Get out,” you suddenly heard Dean’s voice behind you. 

The dark haired man looked between you and Dean, realizing he was not going to win this. He lowered his eyes, moving silently out the door.

“What the hell were you thinking, Y/N?” Dean growled. 

************************************************************************

 

You moan, raising your arm to cover your eyes from the sun streaming through the dirty motel windows. Your head was pounding, you didn’t think you had drank that much last night. You roll, turning to face away from the windows. You rolled right into a firm body.

You recoil, realizing it was Dean. Crap.

“I was handling it, Dean,” you had yelled, moving close to the hunter. With your high heeled boots on you almost stood nose to nose with him. 

“Yeah, I saw that, Y/N,” his voice was a low growl, his green eyes flashing in anger.

“Fuck you, Dean,” you had spit out. 

Why can’t you remember what happened after that? 

“Y/N?’ Dean’s sleep filled voice shocked you out of your thoughts. “How’re you feelin’?”

You turned to face him, realizing how close he was. Your eyes scanned his face, taking in the freckles, his full lips, his green eyes that are outlined with thick lashes. “Fine,” you grunt out, gripping your head as pain shot through it. “Crap.”

“He drugged you,” Dean said, his tone flat. “What the hell were you thinking, Y/N? You can’t just go……”

You flung the blankets off, jumping to your feet. “I can’t what, Dean? Go out and get laid? “ You spat out your words. “I was dealing with it, Dean.”

Dean rolled off the bed. “If I hadn’t shown up, Y/N, you could have……..”

 

“What? Finally gotten laid after two months?” You walked around the bed, stopping in front of the hunter. “I expect you gone when I get out of the shower.”

Spinning on your heel, you turned and stomped into the bathroom. You violently turned on the shower, stripping quickly. Climbing in, the hot water eased your headache a bit. 

You sighed. You knew your anger was misplaced, you knew you shouldn’t be angry with Dean. He was right, you don’t know what could’ve happened if he hadn’t shown up last night. It could have ended a lot worse. 

You climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around yourself. Opening the door to your room you suck in a breath when you see Dean, sitting on the edge of the bed. He hadn’t left.

“Y/N,” Dean started. “I…….”

“Stop, Dean……”

“No, I want to say this, just listen to me,” Dean sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was worried, I didn’t trust him. When I saw you leave the bar with him I had a bad feeling, so I followed you.”

 

You look down at the floor, suddenly feeling very ashamed of how you had treated him. He was looking out for you. Suddenly a hand was on your chin, raising your face so you had to look into his green eyes. “Dean….” You started. 

“You deserve better, Y/N. No one should take advantage of you,” his face was close to yours, his breath ghosted across your skin. 

Your breath hitched in your throat. Your Y/E/C eyes searched his emerald ones. “Dammit,” you breathed out. 

“Y/N, I want you to take your anger out on me,” Dean’s voice was hoarse, full of raw need.

“Dean, you don’t know……”

“I do, Y/N,” his face moved closer, his lips ghosted over yours. “Do it.”

It was a challenge. Dean was challenging you to use him as an outlet, an outlet for your anger, your sadness, and your desire.

“Fuck,” you cursed, grabbing the hunters head and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Dean moaned as you dragged your tongue over his bottom lip, forcing it through his teeth. You nibbled at his mouth, your hands carding through his hair. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned as you kissed down his jaw, moving to his neck. 

You sucked gently at the crevice of his throat, your hands moving to his flannel shirt. Gripping it, you pulled, the buttons flying throughout the room. You pulled it down over his shoulders, grateful that he didn’t have his usual layers of shirts on. Pressing his chest with your palm you push him down on the bed. 

Dean sucked in a breath as you moved to the buttons on his jeans. You swiftly pulled them and his boxers down his legs, tossing them in the corner. Your eyes travel up his body, taking in his bow legs, his hard cock laying against his belly, the muscles up his torso and the anti possession tattoo high on his chest. 

Your eyes moved to his face, your heart pounded harder as he gave you a lopsided grin. “What are you waiting for, Y/N?”

You gripped the edge of your towel, dropping it in a heap at your feet. Dean’s eyes surveyed your body, silently nodding in appreciation. You raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure you’re ready?”

“I’ve been ready for weeks, Y/N,” Dean admitted, his voice full of need. 

You growled, climbing onto the hunter, your hands pushing him into the mattress. You fisted his hair, pulling so his neck was easier to access. You licked up it, tasting the salt on his skin. Moving back down, you sucked, marking him as he writhed under you. His hands moved into your hair, pushing you into him, spurring you on. 

You felt his hard cock against your thigh, and ground down on it. Dean rewarded you by grinding into you, pressing himself into your hot core. You moaned, capturing his mouth with yours again. When you pulled away, his eyes caught yours. You blinked slowly, biting your lip. 

“Fuck, Y/N, I can’t wait,” Dean grabbed your hips and rolled so you were under him. 

You moaned, gripping his muscular shoulders. “Dean……” you gasped.

He moved between your legs, his fingers trailing through your folds. “Dammit, Y/N, you’re so wet,” he brought his hand to his mouth, an obscene grin on his face. He closed his eyes, his tongue moving through his fingers, tasting you. “I’m going to have to taste you some time, but not right now.”

Dean gripped your hips and entered you. His cock slid against your gspot, causing you to moan. His thrusts were deep as he ground against you. You could feel your orgasm quickly rising in your groin. 

“Fuck, Dean…….” Your voice cracked with need. 

“Y/N,” he moaned in your ear. “Cum for me.”

He ground against you again, pressing hard against your swollen clit with his pelvis. You threw your head back, crying out his name as your orgasm ripped through you. He continued his thrusts, pushing you through your climax. 

When you finally came down from the pleasure, Dean slowly stroked your hair back. “Better?” he asked, grinning at you. 

“Almost,” you replied, rolling your body so he was under you again.

Dean grunted happily, his hands moving to your hips as you started to ride him. As You slid up and down his cock, your hands moved to his nipples, pulling on them harshly. Dean threw his head back, letting a loud moan escape his lips. 

“Fuck,” you moaned, grinding down onto him. He thrust his hips up to meet you, hitting your gspot over and over. 

Dean’s breathing faltered. You felt his cock twitch inside you and knew he was close. You started to ride him harder, moving so his pelvis would hit your engorged clit. He moaned in appreciation, his mouth near your ear. “Fuck, if you keep doing this I’m going to cum.”

“Then cum, Dean,” you replied, moving your mouth to bite at the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. You bottomed out on him, his cock deep inside you. You ground down, rolling your hips. “Cum in me….I want to feel you.”

Dean thrust into you, getting deeper than you thought possible. “I’m cumming…” he moaned in your ear.

You felt his hot release deep inside you, throwing you back over the edge. You came, harder than you ever had. Your walls milked Dean of his cum, pulsating as you cried out. 

You collapsed on Dean, sweaty and spent. His hands moved up to your back, tracing patterns before he wrapped them around you. Your head was on his chest, his heart was starting to slow. 

“Mmmm, Y/N,” Dean moaned. His cock slowly started to soften in you. “That was….”

You pushed yourself up, looking into his eyes. “No lines, Dean,” you smirked. 

“Definitely not a line,” he smirked back before he gripped your waist, flipping you onto your back. “Now, let’s see about tasting you.”

You gasped as his lips moved to your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth.

“I could get used to taking it out on you, Dean,” you gasped out, hands gripping his hair. “Fuck.”


End file.
